〈短篇梗〉变成一只汪之后
by ukegilgamesh
Summary: 汪娘闪


俗话说名字是个很重要的东西，这玩意会改变你一生这绝不是在开玩笑。库丘林此刻对这句话深有体会。

作为凯尔特有名的大英雄，库丘林此时此刻无比痛恨自己七岁那年手贱，把人家看门狗弄死了，弄死就算了，还偏偏给自己改了个名字。而如今，天道好轮回，库丘林低下头看了看自己现在的小肉爪子，痛苦的捂住了脸发出一声哀嚎"嗷呜…"

噢不，这愚蠢的声音…内心嗷呜个不停库丘林再也不敢轻易张嘴了，他不想面对眼前的现实—当年随随便便就能以一挑百的凯尔特半神英雄，如今莫名其妙的成了一只蠢萌蠢萌的阿拉斯加…幼犬，刚刚断奶的那种。

这世界没法爱了，不带这么欺负幸运E的啊！

库丘林无精打采的趴在铺设的那层毛毯上，内心悲愤如汪洋大海奔腾不息，感情老子壮烈的一生以杀条狗开始就要以一只狗的身份结束吗？！

浓浓的忧桑实在不大适合作为"雪橇三傻"之一的阿拉斯加，无数走过路过的小女生和店员都给了他一分额外的关注，还有那只刚刚撒欢归来的成年母阿拉斯加犬，看着这只沮丧的小不点被兄弟姐妹遗弃在一旁孤独的趴着，歪了歪脑袋迈开腿走过去舔了舔这只幼崽的毛安慰一下他。

突如其来的阴影让前·Lancer瞬间敲响警铃，然而作为一只阿拉的幼年体，他还没迈开腿就被一爪子按下，然后…内心无比屈辱的"享受"着这只成年体的舔毛，这感觉真是怎么说啊！如果可以这种事他更愿意以原来的样子和一个大波妹子来，可眼下…这只哦不…这位嗯…女士，我相信你在阿拉斯加这个种族里是位美女但是你的母爱用错了对象啊喂！

"就这只，给本王拎出来。"

就在他即将败给一只新上任的阿拉斯加妈妈时，一道无异于是天籁的声音传到耳朵里，等等这自我称谓简直熟悉极了，不过无所谓，只有有人能带他离开母狗的爪子是谁都好。库丘林心里叨叨的念着，直到一只手拎着他的后脖子把他拽出来。

然后…他感觉自己要窒息了，不过只要是个男人此时就不该有什么抱怨，毕竟这可是大波美女的雪白坚挺的玉峰，堪称英雄冢温柔乡，哦没有什么能比现在更幸运了。库丘林自从变成狗后受到的暴击瞬间提升万点治愈。

他放肆的把整张幼崽doge脸深深埋进粉红温柔乡里，呜呜呜~

"谢谢惠顾。"店员甜美的声音被甩在了身后，吉尔伽美什低头看了看怀里抱着的狗崽子，脸上难得的透出几丝疑惑，一早上他起来发现自己的身体又变回了女性，不过无所谓，这种事在十几年里发生过多次，早就见怪不怪了。

倒是这个，要知道他是原本是打算去动物园拎只狮崽回来养，结果甜品店里心血来潮捡回一只傻不拉几的狗崽子，难道是被言峰捡回来的那只爱尔兰蠢狗影响了？嗯，不过这小东西一脸蠢样跟那只狗还挺像的，兴许五百年前是一家。

美丽的金发女性低头打量着趴在她胸上一脸陶醉样的狗崽，或许性别的天性，对于毛茸茸的小家伙们她实在说不上讨厌，何况，她记起方才在店里瞧见的这小东西眼里猩红的光…有点意思。

拎着后脖子把小狗提起来，跟这小家伙大眼瞪小眼思索了半晌，然后不顾幼犬的惊慌将其塞进领口大开的怀中，抱臂托住赶回教堂。

库丘林只觉眼冒金星，丰满柔软的文温柔乡让他一时脑抽忽略了那个自我称谓，刚刚他已经彻底看清了这位大波美人儿的脸，熟悉的路，熟悉西式教堂建筑，以及…即将迎来的熟悉的命运。

恋恋不舍的从酥软的温柔乡中抬起脑袋，库丘林内心一声哀嚎没出息的把脸再次埋了进去，英雄冢温柔乡，纤腰美臀大美人…偏偏她是吉尔伽美什，选择狗带来得及吗。

"真是稀奇啊，吉尔伽美什，你不是一直钟意狮子的吗？"言峰的语调一本正经的透着调侃。吉尔伽美什看着他的行头面露愠色，"言峰，本王的爱好轮不到你置喙，还有，你这次有打算怠慢本王多久？"

她的不满，库丘林能明显透过她胸脯的起伏感觉到，这个时候他才注意到，吉尔伽美什没穿内衣…内本就不激烈的挣扎最多坚持了三秒，天性就没多少节操的凯尔特勇士仗着自己现在的状态放肆的蹭，尾巴也欢快地晃了起来，而被扫到凸起的敏感部位时，身体内核升起的酥麻让正气势汹汹质问神父的英雄王不由自主的发出一声微弱的喘息。

明目张胆的举动也让言峰绮礼产生了一段蜜汁停顿，"教会的任务，这段时间…务必要好好呆在教会。"呵呵区区一只色狼，不，是色狗。神父身上散发出浓厚代行者的杀气…一只才断奶没多久的狗崽子。

吉尔伽美什完全没有注意到言峰的异常，她正集中精力对付那只在她身上乱蹭的宠物，还时不时泄出有些变调的喘息，"…乖啦，别闹了，哈哈…别乱蹭啊小家伙…"

言峰绮礼盯着这只狗的眼神深的可怕，真是没法讨人待见的小东西，"吉尔伽美什，你有听吗？"扳过小巧精致的下颌骨，一手直接伸进衣领把捣乱的狗提了出来扔到一边。

"这段时间请务必好好呆在教会。"

"嗯、你…"被扼住下颌的吉尔伽美什不满的瞪着言峰，发不出多余的声音。

"这段时间魔力的供给会不稳定，所以…"言峰顿了顿，"要乖乖呆在教会哦。"

这语气简直和威胁差不多了，被扔到一边的库丘林很不满自己的福利被剥夺，它冲回吉尔伽美什脚边恶狠狠的冲言峰吠叫，呲出一嘴小尖牙。

有种咬我啊，他从言峰嘴角微妙的弧度读出来这个信息，如果他现在是只成年犬，他发誓他一定会咬断这个恶德神父的喉咙，但可惜现在他做不到，只能看着一脸幽怨的看着言峰绮礼从他身上跨过去大步离开。

"混蛋！胆敢命令本王！"气得鼓鼓的脸颊显得肉嘟嘟的，往日的嚣艳尽数化作小女生的可爱，"走了，不理他。"弯下腰抱起脚边的狗崽子不再理会离去的言峰，转身抱着新宠物进了教堂。

世道多艰辛，英灵不如狗啊。

库丘林努力抬头，盯着吉尔伽美什因为趴在沙发上而下垂的衣领，未经束缚的胸脯受重力自然下垂，形成完美的锥形，先前被扫得有些充血的乳首泛着红，粉嫩坚挺，随着呼吸动作微微晃动。

"可恶，言峰那个家伙，又扔下本王…"

吉尔伽美什挠着狗的脖子抱怨，没心情顾及小家伙放肆的视线。库丘林也没心思听她说啥，心里附和着：是啊真是可恶，为什么是人的时候没这么好的福利，现在有福利了，却不是人了…

很快，他就发现这还不是最惨的。

夜幕降临，本就没多少光线的教会地下室愈加昏沉，幽暗的橘色光线更是容易撩人遐想。

被放在宽松大床上的库丘林用力抬起脑袋，似乎闻到了什么的味道，它用力嗅了嗅，将视线投向水汽朦胧的浴室，灯光将里面曲线玲珑的侧影投到玻璃上，从那里传来的不只是沐浴露香精味道，还有一种说不清道不明的气息，那绝不陌生，可他就是想不出来，到底是什么？

"卡拉"一声，浴室的门开了。

吉尔伽美什随意的披着身睡袍迈步走出，身后水汽翻涌，没有被擦干的水珠从金色的发梢上滑落，脸上泛着热力熏腾后的红，尖竖的瞳孔有些涣散。

这不大像平常的吉尔伽美什，走路方式也不对，夹紧大腿，臀部上翘，和白天大相径庭。随着她的靠近躺倒床上，他还能听见一阵"嗡嗡"的微弱响声，就像男孩子上了发条的玩具车。

"汪呜~"年幼的阿拉斯加再一次被捞入怀里，毛茸茸的手感让吉尔伽美什很满意，落了灯便阖了眼睛，轻软的呼吸吹在库丘林的耳朵上。这个位置相当好，连头都不用低就能瞄到红嫩的乳头，如同鲜艳的果实般挺缀在雪白的胸脯上。这滋味一定很美，手感光用眼睛看就能得出有多好，生前拥有多位情妇的库兰猛犬如此判断，并再次为自己现在的状态默哀，人生凄惨莫过如此。

或许是大宇宙感受了库丘林内心的悲愤从而大发慈悲了一把。

欲望的热到席卷至头顶，高温灼烧着皮肤。此时的库丘林感觉好像回到了凯尔特的战场，他呼吸着混杂着尘土的空气，靠着女子柔软的身躯，放松着战斗时绷紧的死神经，血液在他身体里冲刺。不行…这不行，忍不了了！

他猛地翻身把身后仅裹一层丝衣的尤物压在身下，啃噬那花瓣一样的唇，当他抬起头想调笑这个女子的时候，他看到的是比火焰还要炽艳的红瞳和耀目金发，吉尔伽美什！

旖旎的梦境瞬间破碎，骤然惊醒的库丘林本能的想深吸一口气，靠！老子不能呼吸了！他的 整张脸几乎全部埋进了那堪称宏伟的胸部。唉这还能不能好了…不对！老子恢复了！既然如此美色当前不要白不要。

小心翼翼的从圈着脖子的胳膊里脱身，把侧身躺着的人摆正，手探进雪白的大腿内侧，里面一片潮湿，黏性的透明汁水沾满了他的指尖，他明白之前那股子不大对的气味是哪来的了。轻轻扳开吉尔伽美什修长的大腿，果然，粉红色的隐秘之处，一侧绑着固定着微型电池的带子，一前一后的震动着刺激着表皮下敏感的神经末梢，浅色的体毛已经被全部浸湿，就连大腿内侧也在不规则的轻微颤动着。

哇喔，库丘林在心里吹了个流氓哨，这幅景象简直劲爆，不过，他喜欢。他伸手分开两片湿漉漉的花瓣，将埋在里面的小玩具轻轻拽了出来，即使它释放的刺激并不算很强烈，吉尔伽美什处在沉睡中还是不禁发出一声浅浅的呻吟。这声音酥软得能滴出水来，怎么平时就总是杂种杂种的叫个不停呢。

库丘林想着把刚刚拿出来的跳蛋塞入另一颗的所在地，手指沾上黏黏的汁液探入骤然失去内里物事而微微一翕一张的桃花源之中，层层叠叠的蜜肉迅速裹了上来，带着分泌出的水缠住了手指，一点一点把外来的入侵者引向更深处。还真是…饥渴啊，是因为那玩意在身体里放了太久吗？库丘林不怀好意的屈起手指抠了抠柔软的媚肉，平整的指甲滑过被长时间刺激的敏感器官的内里，效果被放大再放大。

吉尔伽美什处双腿本能的要夹紧，圆润精致的脚趾也绷了起来，平稳的呼吸也开始打颤，面上泛起薄薄的潮红，哪怕还在睡眠状态，吉尔伽美什的肉体还是诚实的回应着挑逗，不过从那双越皱越紧的眉来看，在越发强烈的快感中醒来是迟早的事。

库丘林揽起睡美人的脖子把人抱到怀里，本身就没穿好的睡袍此时已经完全没了蔽体的功能，一对雪白的玉兔静静趴着，随着呼吸上下起伏，美好的色泽形状诉说着赤裸裸的诱惑。这么盛情的邀请不能辜负啊，爱尔兰的英雄低头含住了含苞待放的蓓蕾，舌尖由下至上扫过碾着微微下陷的泌乳孔。上下同时被抚慰的刺激让深陷性欲多时的躯体一步一步走向期待多时的巅峰。

好痒…好热…等等这是…？还在睡梦中流连的吉尔伽美什难以克制身体的绷紧，腰部反弓起来，感觉越来越清晰。"啊！"尖猝的叫声的尾音逐渐变得绵软，刚睁开的红瞳盛满泪水，失神地看着天花板，发生了…什么？。

"呦，醒了。"痞气十足的招呼透着得意，从阴道里抽出来的手指带出里面含了许久的温热液体，打湿了身下一小块床单，牙齿小心翼翼的碾着乳头，丝丝缕缕的快感让刚刚高潮过的身体时不时抖一下。

这是…回过神的吉尔伽美什一手撑住身体屈膝踹向某只狗的太阳穴，"蠢狗你敢！唔一一"充血的乳头被狠狠地咬了下，凌厉带风的一击也被枪兵挡下握住把腿折了起来，"看清楚了，老子有什么不敢的。"

"啪！"库丘林义正言辞的一句为他换来了狠狠的一巴掌，不过软绵绵的身体在怎么狠也没多大力气，只能用来出个气就被攥住摁在了头顶，"你自己也蛮想要的吧，英雄王，下面都快泛滥成灾了。"

"哦？说这话你确定有能力满足本王吗？"到底是尝遍世间情乐的吉尔伽美什，对她来说无论什么时候让自己舒服最重要，那种冷冰冰的玩具再精致也比不上真正的男人，只会让人上不去下不来，现在还有两个埋在她后面，隔着肉膜刺激着空虚的内部。

"知道满足不了本王会有怎样悲惨的下场吗？"

还真是牙尖嘴利的小母猫，比起这么也说不过对方的口舌，库丘林觉得自己还是用实际行动让吉尔伽美什了解下自己兄弟比较有说服力。于是他低头吻上那张漂亮的唇，堵住还没说出来的话，粗长的阴茎捅进了湿滑的小穴里。

床铺开始吱呀吱呀的晃动，一直持续到月落日升。

补：在过于激烈的papapa中汪酱精虫上脑逼着被做哭了的吉尔伽美什叫老公，而被做的晕了头的吉尔伽美什居然真的叫了，不过由于事后脱力直接睡了过去没记着，不然库丘林又要死一次了。

End

轩酱


End file.
